Loading screen
The different loading screens you can find in World of Warcraft are shown here. Log-in File:Originallogin.jpg| Classic WoW File:BCLoginScreen.jpg| Burning Crusade File:WOTLKLoginScreen.jpg| Wrath of the Lich King World Classic WoW File:Kalimdor alt.jpg | Kalimdor loading screen as seen before BC. File:Eastern Kingdoms alt.jpg | The Eastern Kingdoms loading screen as seen before BC. Burning Crusade File:Kalimdor Graphic.jpg | Kalimdor Loading-Screen during the Burning Crusade expansion. File:Eastern kingdom bc.jpg | The Eastern Kingdoms loading screen during the Burning Crusade expansion. File:Outland Graphic.jpg | The new regions loading screen (Outland, Draenei Archipelego, Quel'Thalas, Quel'danas) during the Burning Crusade expansion. Wrath of the Lich King File:LOADSCREENKALIMDOR.jpg | Kalimdor in WotLK. File:LOADSCREENEASTERNKINGDOM.jpg | The Eastern Kingdoms in WotLK. File:LoadScreenOutland.jpg | BC regions in WotLK. File:LOADSCREENNORTHREND.jpg | Northrend in WotLK. File:Ebon Hold Load Screen.jpg | Acherus (Death knight zone) in WotLK. PvP Regions Battlegrounds Classic WoW File:Warsong Gulch Graphic.jpg | Warsong Gulch, Ashenvale/The Barrens File:Arathi Basin Graphic.jpg | Arathi Basin, Arathi Highlands File:Alterac Valley Graphic.jpg | Alterac Valley, Alterac Mountains Burning Crusade File:Eye of the Storm Graphic.jpg | Eye of the Storm, Netherstorm Wrath of the Lich King File:Sota loadingscreen.jpg | Strand of the Ancients, Dragonblight File:Isle of Conquest Loading.jpg | Isle of Conquest, Icecrown Arena File:Nag arena.jpg | Ring of Trials (Nagrand Arena), Nagrand File:Schergratarena.jpg | Circle of Blood, Blade's Edge Mountains File:Loararena.jpg |Ruins of Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades, added with Patch 2.1 File:Orgrimmar Arena.jpg | Orgrimmar Arena, added with WotLK File:Dalaran Arena.jpg | Dalaran Arena, added with WotLK Instances Miscellaneous File:Loading.jpg | True Miscellaneous File:LoadScreenCave.jpg | Cave File:LoadScreenDungeon.jpg | Dungeon File:LoadScreenEnviroment.jpg | Environment File:LoadScreenRaid.jpg | Raid File:LoadScreenRuinedCity.jpg | Ruined City Kalimdor Classic WoW File:Ragefire Chasm.jpg | Ragefire Chasm, Orgrimmar (5) File:WC Art.jpg | Wailing Caverns, The Barrens (5) File:Blackfathom Graphic.jpg | Blackfathom Deeps, Ashenvale (5) File:Razorfen Kraul Graphic.jpg | Razorfen Kraul, The Barrens (5) File:Razorfen Downs Graphic.jpg | Razorfen Downs, The Barrens (5) File:Maraudon Graphic.jpg | Maraudon, Desolace (5) File:Zul'Farrak Graphic.jpg | Zul'Farrak, Tanaris (5) File:Dire Maul Graphic.jpg | Dire Maul, Feralas (5) File:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Graphic.jpg | Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, Silithus (20) File:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj Graphic.jpg | Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, Silithus (40) The Burning Crusade File:CavernsTime.jpg | Caverns of Time, Tanaris (5/25) Wrath of the Lich King File:Culling of Stratholme Load Screen.jpg | Culling of Stratholme (Caverns of Time), Tanaris (5) File:Onyxia's Lair.jpg | Onyxia's Lair, Dustallow Marsh (10/25) The Eastern Kingdoms Classic WoW File:The Deadmines Graphic.jpg | The Deadmines, Westfall (5) File:Shadowfang Graphic.jpg |Shadowfang Keep, Silverpine Forest (5) File:Stockade Graphic.jpg | Stormwind Stockade, Stormwind (5) File:Gnomeregan Graphic.jpg | Gnomeregan, Dun Morogh (5) File:Scarlet Graphic.jpg | Scarlet Monastery, Tirisfal Glades (5) File:Uldaman Graphic.jpg | Uldaman, Badlands (5) File:Atal'Hakkar Graphic.jpg | Temple of Atal'Hakkar, Swamps of Sorrow (5) File:Blackrock Depths Graphic.jpg | Blackrock Depths, Blackrock Mountain (5) File:Scholomance Graphic.jpg | The Scholomance, Western Plaguelands (5) File:Stratholme Graphic.jpg | Stratholme, Eastern Plaguelands (5) File:Blackrock Spire Graphic.jpg | Blackrock Spire, Blackrock Mountain (5/10) File:Zul'Gurub Graphic.jpg | Zul'Gurub, Stranglethorn Vale (20) File:Molten Core Graphic.jpg | The Molten Core, Blackrock Mountain (40) File:Blackwing Lair.jpg | Blackwing Lair, Blackrock Mountain (40) The Burning Crusade File:Magistersterracegraph.jpg | Magister's Terrace, Quel'danas (5) File:Karazhan Graphic.jpg | Karazhan, Deadwind Pass (10) File:Zulaman-loadingscreen.jpg | Zul'Aman, Ghostlands (10) File:Sunwellraidgraph.jpg | Sunwell Plateau, Quel'danas (25) Outland File:Hellfire Load Screen.jpg | Hellfire Citadel, Hellfire Peninsula (5) File:Coilfang Graphic.jpg | Coilfang Reservoir, Zangarmarsh (5/25) File:Auchindoun Graphic.jpg | Auchindoun, Terrokar Forest (5) File:Tempest Keep Graphic.jpg | Tempest Keep, Netherstorm (5/25) File:Gruul's Lair Graphic.jpg | Gruul's Lair, Blade's Edge Mountains (25) File:Magtheridon's Lair.jpg | Magtheridon's Lair, Hellfire Peninsula (25) File:Black Temple.jpg | The Black Temple, Shadowmoon Valley (25) Northrend File:Utgarde Keep Load Screen.jpg | Utgarde Keep, Howling Fjord (5) File:Nexus Graphic.jpg | The Nexus, Borean Tundra (5) File:Azjol-Nerub Load Screen.jpg | Azjol'Nerub, Dragonblight (5) File:Ahn'kahet Loading Screen.jpg | Ahn'kahet, Dragonblight (5) File:Drak'Tharon Keep Load Screen.jpg | Drak'tharon, Grizzly Hills (5) File:Violet Hold Load Screen.jpg | The Violet Hold, Dalaran (5) File:Gundrak Graphic2.jpg | Gundrak, Zul'Drak (5) File:Halls-loading.jpg | Halls of Stone, Storm Peaks (5) File:Utgarde Pinnacle Load Screen.jpg | Utgarde Pinnacle, Howling Fjord (5) File:Oculus Graphic.jpg | The Oculus, Coldarra (5) File:Halls of Lightning loading screen.jpg | Halls of Lightning, Storm Peaks (5) File:LoadScreenArgentDungeon.jpg | Trial of the Champion, Icecrown (5) File:LoadScreenIcecrownForgeofSouls.jpg | Forge of Souls, Icecrown (5) File:LoadScreenPitofSaron.jpg | Pit of Saron, Icecrown (5) File:LoadScreenHallsofReflection.jpg | Halls of Reflection, Icecrown (5) File:VoALoading.jpg | Vault of Archavon, Wintergrasp (10/25) File:Naxxramas.jpg | Naxxramas, Dragonblight (10/25) File:Obsidian Sanctum Loading Screen.jpg | Obsidian Sanctum, Dragonblight (10/25) File:Eye of Eternity Load Screen.jpg | Eye of Eternity, Coldarra (10/25) File:LoadScreenUlduarRaid.jpg | Ulduar, Storm Peaks (10/25) File:LoadScreenArgentRaid.jpg | Trial of the Crusader/Trial of the Grand Crusader, Icecrown (10/25) File:LoadScreenIcecrownCitadel.jpg | Icecrown Citadel, Icecrown (10/25) Category:World of Warcraft loading screens